Eugene Patilio (Earth-616)
Gene Patilio, Leap-Frog, Leap Frog, "Kermit", "Hoppity Hooper", the Fabulous Frog-Man | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (Kentucky ), formerly | Relatives = Vincent Patilio (father); Rosie Patilio (mother, deceased); Marie Patilio (aunt); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = ; 6'0"Category:Height 6' 0" (in costume) | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, licensed super-hero | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = J.M. DeMatteis; Kerry Gammill | First = Marvel Team-Up #121 | HistoryText = Eugene Paul Patilio's father, Vincent Patilio, was an inventor who had never created anything successful. Vincent eventually devised electrically-powered coils that he then fashioned into a costume. Vincent embarked on an ill-fated career as the villainous Leap-Frog. He ended up in prison. Eugene's mother Rosie Patilio was the breadwinner in the family and her salary had kept them afloat financially. But then Rosie died of cancer. In need of financially supporting his family, Vincent got a job. He sold inferior merchandise on the East Side of Manhattan. The earnings were barely enough to pay the rent for their home. He could not afford anything else. His teenager son Eugene was still in school, but had to get his own job to help support the family. Eugene worked his tail off after school, and had less time for studying. Eugene searched through a hall closet and discovered Leap-Frog's Suit. Eugene took the suit to his own bedroom, then started wearing it. He believed that there was only one way for his father to stop being haunted by the ghost of Leap-Frog. And this way was for someone else to take over the identity and use it as a powerful symbol for good. He felt this mission belonged to him. Wearing the costume, Eugene became a new Leap-Frog and declared that there was a new super hero in town. Eugene began an earnest, if somewhat clumsy, battle against crime. In attempting to help Spider-Man and the Human Torch, Eugene accidentally succeeded in defeating the criminal Speed Demon. Greatly encouraged by this victory, Patilio named himself "the Fabulous Frog-Man." Vincent was proud of his son for capturing the Speed Demon, but his pride turned to disapproval as Eugene continued to serve as a superhero. Patilio assisted, of sorts, Captain America, and later tried unsuccessfully to join the super team Defenders. Afterward, Patilio was encouraged by Spider-Man to join with the Toad and Spider-Kid in forming the Misfits, although they disbanded almost immediately afterward. Later, Patilio defeated the villain White Rabbit with the help of his father, who had donned a version of the Leap Frog costume again. Kraven's Zoo Frog-Man was soon captured by Alyosha Kravinoff and used like an ordinary animal, for Kraven's hunting pleasure. He was held on a boat with other animal-themed super-criminals, such as Rhino, Vulture, the second Kangaroo, Swarm and others. Kraven would drug them and fight them to prove his superiority. He was stopped by the Punisher, but Kraven got away. The Initiative After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative, and was recruited into the Action Pack team. During the Secret Invasion, this Patilio was revealed to be a Skull infiltrator and after the invasion was over, the real Frog-Man joined a support group meeting for people who had been replaced by Skrulls. Spider-Island During Spider-Island, Frog-Man helped The Avengers to defeat Flag-Smasher and U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M., who were attacking the U.N. at the moment. He wished to establish a partnership with Ms. Marvel. As usual, through sheer luck, Frog-Man helped the team win the battle and save the day. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = *The springs in his suit make it almost impossible to stay in a straight line. He has had considerable navigation problems when moving. | Equipment = * Leap-Frog's Suit: Suit equipped with electrically powered leaping coils that allow him to reach a height of 6 stories per jump. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *In Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 121 (September, 1982), Eugene Patilio is described as only 15-years-old. *Despite Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 121 (September, 1982) being Eugene Patilio's first adventure in uniform, he recalled previously practicing with the flippers of the Leap-Frog's Suit. He reportedly sneaked out at night to practice using the flippers. *The first time Leap Frog defeated muggers, he ended up attacked and insulted by the mugging victim. He realized that some people have no sense of gratitude. *As a teenager, Eugene was a straight-A student. *Eugene originally called himself "Leap Frog", but decided to rename himself "Frog-Man" following his first battle. He felt that the new codename had more pizzazz than the previous one. | Trivia = *A drunken man mistook the new Leap Frog for Kermit the Frog. *A police officer nicknamed the new Leap Frog Hoppity Hooper, after the cartoon character of that name. Hoppity Hooper is a frog. | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leap-Frog_(comics) *His profile in the Appendix to the Marvel Handbook * Unofficial Handbook of the Marvel Universe * Gamers' Handbook of the Marvel Universe }} Category:Leaping Category:Patilio Family